


nights are fun

by charmolypi



Series: mavinweek [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, lame and short but i needed to play catchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmolypi/pseuds/charmolypi
Summary: Michael realizes that work's been keeping them so busy lately, he can't remember when he and Gavin have had the chance to hang out, just them.Unfortunately, the universe seems to be against him.(written for mavinweek)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feb 17th - Having fun
> 
> Very short drabble bc I don’t have much clue what I was trying to go for this one. I think I thought about game night off of having fun and then it just spiraled into ‘Michael can’t get a date night with Gavin’

### (especially when it’s just me and you)

Michael realizes that they’ve been so busy lately, he can’t remember when the last time they’ve hung out together. Just him and Gavin, _Team Nice Dynamite_.

Michael decides that this needs to be rectified quickly; and decides to suggest a game night. For them. Just them. He makes sure to say it to only Gavin for that purpose, so that no one else overhears and invites themselves.

Of course, Gavin is completely oblivious to that fact as he yells to Jeremy to join them for a lads game night.

He wants to be upset when Jeremy agrees, maybe a bit frustrated; but it’s his own fault for not making things more clear from the start, so...

Besides, he doesn’t remember the last time they’ve had a lads game night either, so he supposes it’s not all bad. Gavin’s happy, so he can’t find it in himself to ruin it.

“We can get bevs too, can’t we Michael?” Gavin gives him a begging look and Michael sighs resignedly.

“Yeah boi, we can get bevs.”

* * *

The next few nights are busy, so Michael doesn’t get the immediate chance to try and suggest another hang out session between them. The first night that they seem to have off, he practically jumps on the opportunity.

“Sorry, boi, but I promised Geoff I’d get dinner with him and Jack today. But I’m sure they won’t mind if you want to tag along?” Gavin sounds genuinely apologetic as he makes the offer, and he’s quick to shake his head at him.

“Nah, it’s fine; we can hang out another time. Have fun with them, yeah?” Michael turns away in time to miss the way Gavin almost wilts at his response. He gets an incoherent mumble, and he takes that as his cue to leave.

Michael internally smacks himself.

* * *

Michael realizes it would probably be helpful if he tried to make plans with Gavin in advance, instead of making spur of the moment plans.

This ends up falling through as well, because Gavin has a last minute meeting, and they try to reschedule at least two more times also happens to fall through.

Michael decides to give up in the end, if things can’t work out, then so be it. He’ll figure a way to work something out.

* * *

Michael comes to the conclusion that it would probably (more than just probably, truthfully) really help his chances if he was actually straightforward about what he was trying to do.

And so he does. Gavin gives him a look, suspiciously; before before his expression turns into an extremely smug grin.

“Michael, boi…Is this why you’ve been sulking? Because you’ve been trying to ask me out on a date for the past month?”

Michael opens his mouth to deny this, but he has to close his mouth because he supposes that he has to admit to himself that he’d more or less spent the better part of the month doing exactly. (He also didn’t realize he’d actually been sulking over this for a month, wow).

“So what if I was, asshole?” He ignores the heat in his cheeks as he glares at him. Gavin raises his hands up in front of him, still grinning cheekily.

“Then I’d have to say I’d love to go out with you sometime.”

 

 


End file.
